A clan even gods fear
by Can I kill you
Summary: Kasumi and Manami go to Ame but is taken to the hidden leaf by Ino's team. Kasumi escaped from Konoha leaving Manami behind. She is attacked by Orochimaru telling her that he was not her enemy but an allie. She didn't believe him and unwullingly joined Akatsuki. Kasumi is forced to face Manami and she said, "I will kill myself if it comes to life or death." PeinxOC and KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing this because I wanted to and needed a break from my Fairy Tail fanfic. My character is of my own creation please don't take her or her ability. Hirotu (Hear-Oh-Two).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a snow covered forest clearing a rock stood tall with snow over its proud body as a Shinobi stood before it and looked at the amazing work of nature. She knew there was a god but she knew he wasn't real. She sighed as she sat down in front of the proud object and said, "Great Kami, I, Kasumi Hirotu, is sitting here before you to ask a mild but important question." she sat still and wind blew her light purple hair against her pale skin making her shiver. "What do you know about my clan? The Hirotus'." She looked up as she saw a rock fall down the proud rock.  
A girl with waist length blonde hair looked down at the other girl, "You know, Kasumi, I found a nice little secret about a place to find a little picture to do with your little clan." she smirked at her as she jumped down into the snow.  
"Manami. You know you have my full interest when it's about my clan. Why don't you just spit it out?" She tsked the blonde haired nin.  
"We are heading to-" She stops for a moment as she knew the pause would kill her partner. "Amegakure."  
"You mean the Akatsuki's main base of operations? You've got to fucking be kidding me! It has to be there of all places." She hissed and stood up. "I do not have a death wish."  
"And neither do I, but," She said as she looked at her friend. "maybe. Just maybe you will be invited into their organisation." Her friend glared at her as the blonde haired Shinobi laughed.  
"As if." She growled then left towards Shimogakure.

Shimogakure was not her home but she lived in a cottage she built herself near the village. Kasumi is not a missing nin and is not an owned nin. She is a free nin. She only belongs to herself no one else. Being a free nin gave her opportunities that not a lot of both missing and owned nins get. Kasumi loved the freedom of roaming the world and not having a place to call home or someone was left behind that she had to go back to. She was her own. Until a year ago when she met her partner, Masami Utoki, wounded on a side of the road dying. Being the generous soul she was she helped her out and found out about her also being a free nin. Kasumi and Manami walked together since then.

Kasumi stopped when she felt an unwelcoming presence behind her. She turned around to see the worst of the worst. Orochimaru. He's tongue slithered out of his mouth like the snake he was and smiled at her.  
"Kasumi Hirotu. A clan that even gods fear. I believe your power would be of incredible use to me." His word wrapped themselves around Kasumi.  
"I'd rather die than be your stupid pet." She shivered and backed away from his advances towards her.  
"Now, now, Kasumi. We don't want such an important power like yours to be wasted by killing you, do we?" He smiled and kept moving towards her. Her hand on her sword ready for an attack but he stopped when he noticed her hand on the sword.  
"No need to get violent now Kasumi. I am here to warn you." He smiled and his tongue slithered out of his mouth.  
"About what? My own friend?" She spat and gripped her handle of sword.  
"Heed my words Kasumi. You need to find a village or you will have a greater enemy than you imagined." He hissed and vanished after he said it.  
Kasumi stood there and let go of her sword and thought over what he said, '_Find a village or you will face an enemy greater than you imagined."_ she stood still and looked at her hands. "An enemy greater than imagined. Tsk." She shook her head and headed back to her cottage. Why listen to that snake?


	2. Chapter 2

Not a happy person. :I –Stubborn person right here-  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Kasumi walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale purple hair flowed down to her hips with snowflakes barely noticeable. Her body covered by her full brown bodysuit that finished in a skirt that stopped at her upper thigh. It rose up into a turtle neck but she has no sleeves as she has gloves that are the same colour as the suit with her sword on her hip on her back. She took her suit off as well as all her other equipment. She stepped into the shower and turned on the shower washing the snow out of her hair and off of her body. She stood in the shower watching the water go down the drain before she turned the faucets off. As she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself with the thought of what Orochimaru said.  
Kasumi shook her head and headed to her main room. Her main room was a medium sized room with a kitchen, lounge room and her bedroom. Kasumi loved her cottage and the homely feeling she gets when she is in there all by herself. She walked to the kitchen area and boiled herself some water for her cup of tea. As the kettle boiled she stared out the window to the night sky with the tinniest snowflakes that fell softly to the already white ground. Once the kettle popped she poured herself a cup and sat on her bed with a single thought, I've fulfilled my dream Sensei. She longed the day she returned to the town where she was taught. She finished her tea and set the cup on her bedside table before she stood to grab her sword.  
Her sheathed sword stood leaning against the counter with all it's crimson coloured glory. Kasumi grabbed hold of the blade's cover and took a look of the most prized object she had. It held great meaning to her because it was the last gift from her mother and father before they disappeared. The sword unsheathed as she pulled it out of its scabbard (A/N:The sword covers name) to show a shining blade that was cleaned not too long ago. She held the weapon proudly as she examined its engravings, "Hirotu's. The clan gods fear." she smiled at her sword. She swiped the blade around in the air she sheathed it again. A knock on the door scared her a little and stood slowly to open the door. She opened the door as red eyes met excited bright blue ones.  
"I hear that the leader of Akatsuki is a god." Manami said as she walked into Kasumi's main room and sat on the lounge.  
"Gods don't exist, Manami. It is just a myth." Kasumi closed the door and locked it. "He must be a total fake.".  
"But your excitement is tickling isn't it? You want to see if this god is real or not." Manami pushed the idea into her.  
"It does leave a bitter taste in my mouth about being a, 'god'." Kasumi turned her head.  
"Come on! Lets just go." Manami whined and pouted at Kasumi.  
Having had enough Kasumi growled, "Fine. Let's see if my clan really did put fear in gods." she smirked and sat on her bed. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."  
Manami stood in excitement, "Yay!"  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Th-th-that's all folks.


	3. Sorry

Sorry for the short chapters but I wrote them on my phone and I didn't have word count so you can imagine how I thought I was going then I see they weren't that ling that I will be writing them on my laptop from now on unless I have an idea and have to write it down. My minimum word count is 700 and the second chapter lacked by 200 words which is not good enough for me. So to make it all up to you I have decided to have a chapter that has more than 1, 500 words. –Sincerely Can I Kill You A.K.A Shakira.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manami looked at her reflection as she brushed her waist long blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes watched herself as she put her hair into a high ponytail then left the bathroom to get changed. Manami walked to her closet and grabbed red shorts with a black shirt that has white splatters on it. Once happy with how she looked she went outside and headed to Kasumi's place to see she, as well, just got out of her house too. Manami smiled at her and headed towards her. "I've mapped put where we are going and how we are getting there."  
Kasumi smiled and took a look at the mat to see her friend had chosen the shortest distance. "This looks good. Let's go." Kasumi turned away and started for Amegakure.  
Manami by her side as the both knew silence was best for the start of the journey. _If you started talking at the start of the journey then what is for the end?_ (My own quote)  
They reached a port at the side of the island and hired a boatman to sail them across to the main land.  
The man started to sail them but the silence almost killed him, "You girls off to a holiday?" he asked to release what he thought was tension silence but it was only companionable silence.  
Both girls looked at the man and smiled as Kasumi spoke for them, "No. It's more like a…" she stopped and thought for a second, "mission, if you will."  
The man nodded, "I see. So, you're ninjas? AH! That's so cool. I envy village ninjas." He spoke with pure jealousy in his voice.  
"We're not actually village ninjas nor are we missing ninjas. We are free ninjas. We do what we want really." Manami shrugged and then giggled at the dumbfounded man.  
He soon shook out of the shock and said, "I see. So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the mission you're going on?" mischief clouding his excitement.  
"It's a rather personal mission than a professional one." Kasumi smiled sheepishly.  
"And how about your names!" He had a goofy grin on face like he was meeting old friends.  
Manami chuckled at the man, "The names are Manami and that's Kasumi." Kasumi smiled as her friend pointed at her.  
"I'm Karl." He extended his hand which both the girls shook.  
They then soon reached the shore of the main land and Karl smiled, "If you need another lift just ask for Karl and he'll be there."  
Kasumi chuckled and smiled as she replied, "Will do." after the little encounter they left to go across Sound country then across Fire then to Amegakure.  
They jumped through the trees but kept their chakra low for it was enemy territory to everyone. After a full day of running and jumping they finally made it out of Sound country by midnight.  
"Fuck. That is too tiring. Luckily we have made it through without any trouble." Manami heaved a sigh as she sat down at the camp they set up.  
"I know. Tonight let's rest up then we'll head to the border and that's where we will make our plan." Kasumi looked up at the night sky with all its stars shining down on her with their pride. "I'll take the first watch." she looked at her friend and she was fast asleep. Kasumi smiled and stood up on the branch. She leapt off the branch and did a 100 perimeter check and decided it was safe and decided to fall asleep beside her friend.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manami stood on the other cliff facing Kasumi as rain pelted down on them and into the giant canopy below. They stood there as both with someone beside them, but was not identifiable, they both weren't moving neither were they willing to. Kasumi held her blade with much regret as she saw Manami hold a sword with the same design as hers, with the exact carvings, showing the same regret in her face. After another moments silence in the rain they suddenly jumped at each other from the cliffs but neither made it to their mark as they fell down the fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Both Kasumi and Manami awoke and hit their heads together but ignored the pain in their heads as they both noticed they had the same dream.  
"No. It was just a dream. That will never happen. Right?" Manami's forehead dropped sweat down her brow and cheeks as well as Kasumi's.  
"I don't know. It seemed all real to me." Kasumi looked at her sword which Manami had the same one in her dream. "But I know it's not real because there is only one of these swords and I have it." she spoke with certainty but still trying to convince herself as well.  
"Anyway. Forget about it. Let's just get this 'mission' done with." Manami patted Kasumi's shoulder for reassurance and stood up getting ready to leave.  
Kasumi sat for a while as she replayed the dream in her head, _It can't have been real. It was just a dream._ Kasumi stood up and did a few stretches, "Let's go." and then took off not waiting for her friend.  
They both jumped from tree-to-tree making their way through Fire country.  
"Hey Kasumi. I want to know… it is a question we both have in our heads right now, but I saw a figure beside you but couldn't quite see their face as well as the person beside me. Did you see them?" Manami stopped at a lake for a break as well with Kasumi.  
"I saw the figures too but I could not recognise nor could I see who they were." Kasumi concluded after she was thoughtful.  
"It's strange, huh? On opposite teams. I can never imagine that." Manami chuckled at her silliness.  
"Of course. We will never be on opposing teams." Kasumi started to jump again.  
"I know. We're best friends. Anyway, I will kill myself if it comes to life or death between you and me." Manami said in a serious tone that shocked Kasumi.  
"Same goes with me." Kasumi smiled genuinely at Manami.  
They continued to jump through Fire Country. Suddenly there was chakra in front of them that stopped them and hid.  
"Why're we hiding Kasumi?" Manami asked as they hid a few metres away.  
"Because we're heading to Amegakure, Rain country, and we just happen to be walking past them in that direction. Yeah, right." Kasumi spat.  
Manami sighed, "So? We're free ninjas. That gives the-" she stopped when the chakra came closer.  
"You believe that bullshit? In some countries, yeah, but Fire wants every ninja for themselves. They can do whatever the hell they want." Kasumi whispered in a sour voice. The chakras soon passed and they got out of their hiding spots only to be jumped by three ninjas and the two girls had no reaction time to, well, react(xD?).  
The girls were tackled and tied then stripped of their weapons leaving them hopeless. Kasumi took a look at the team that captured her and her friend. There were two guys and a girl. The girl had blonde hair tied up in the back with a bit of a fringe that hung high then low. One of the males was big for his age and had swirls on his cheeks while the other male had his hair up in a ponytail like the girl and spikes in the back.  
They took them to Konohagakure but were intercepted by a ninja with white hair that spiked up perfectly and he had a mask that hid his face except for an eye. "Ino, you know it's rude to run off when I tell you about intruders to purse them." He sighed as they sat the two girls down on a tree still tied up.  
"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."  
"Mmmmmmmmmhhhhoppgggpfds!" (Let us go you village ninja!) Kasumi muffled through the rag over her mouth.  
He kneeled in front of her and took the rag off her mouth. "Say that again miss. I didn't quite hear you with that rag over your mouth." He smiled at her.  
Kasumi fumed, "I can hear you fucking clear though you have a rag over your full fucking face and I believe I said we were just passing through. If this is how you treat your guest I would fucking hate being an intruder!" she shouted at him and glared at him.  
Manami giggled through her rag and rolled on the ground laughing hard.  
Kakashi looked at the laughing girl then back at the rude girl, "I see. You were just heading to rain country to tell Akatsuki that you snuck so easily through our wonderful country and tell them we are just waiting for an attack." he stared at the girl with very little emotion.  
"Fuck you. I am not some fucking piss pot that would do that to a fucking, oh so fucking, wonderful country that treats their guest with the upmost kindness. I am just passing through because I have somewhere I need to be and you are not fucking helping it." She spat back at him.  
"Hmm. Do you really believe with a mouth like that you are going to get anywhere?" He asked a rhetorical question.  
Kasumi answered though, "It's got me this fucking far."  
Kakashi chuckled at the girls reactions, "Then if you want to leave so badly than be my guest and leave." he untied Kasumi to her and the rest of the teams shock.  
"What's the catch?" Kasumi asked.  
"The girl stays." He pointed at Manami.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Epic cliff hanger! I made my promise and wrote a 1, 597 document for you guys as a sorry for the lack of words in the last chapters.


End file.
